Un acte pour comprendre
by zairoon
Summary: Première fic sur hunterXhunter... je vous laisse devinez le couple... c'est un peu special...enfin venez lire svp! FIC FINIE! RaR
1. Default Chapter

**Auteur : **Zai !

**Base : **Hunter X Hunter

**Disclaimer**Personne à moi, et vaut mieux pour eux…

**Pairing**Devinez ! mdrrrr

**Genre : **PWP, et euh je sais pas vraiment sinon…

**Déclaration de l'auteur :** Il est 21h31 et j'avais une envie d'écrire terrible. Au départ ça devait pas être sur ce manga, mais quand j'ai eu mon stylo en main, ça m'est venu à l'idée de faire ce couple… Bon bien sûr c'est assez spécial, mais pour des raisons que si j'explique ici, feraient comprendre trop rapidement qui sont les persos de ma fic !'… Donc voila, j'espère que vous allez aimé et une review pour le dire si possible !… Now, Enjoy !

**Dédicace :** Alors je dédie donc cette fic à Asako… bon puce c'est sûr que c'est pas sur Dir en grey, mais j'ai un peu pensé à toi en l'écrivant ! J'espère que tu aimeras ! Bisoux…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Un acte pour comprendre…**

Les larmes coulent sur ton visage, encore une fois… Alors que la lame froide passe et repasse lentement sur ton torse déjà rougi et blessé. Ma langue vient bientôt la remplacer, léchant les plaies toujours ouvertes, le goût du sang se mêlant à celui de ta peau si sucrée.

Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce jeu, mon cœur, mais moi tu m'aimes n'est-ce pas ? C'est pour ça que tu me laisse continuer n'est-ce pas ?... Et puis, vu les gémissements que tu pousses, ça ne te déplaît pas vraiment…

Alors que je continue de sucer avidement un de tes tétons, mes mains descendent de plus en plus sur ton corps nu…

Dieu que j'aime sentir ton excitation quand je te touche… Oui, c'est vraiment trop bon !

Je fais en sorte de ne pas toucher ton éveil, mes caresses t'emmèneraient trop rapidement loin de moi…

Ton souffle devient de plus en plus rapide au fur et à mesure que mes mains passent légèrement sur ta zone sensible. Je sens le plaisir et la souffrance que cela te fait, ton torse se levant et s'abaissant encore plus rapidement…

Un sourire sadique aux lèvres, je viens t'embrasser tandis que la lame du couteau s'enfonce peu à peu dans ton avant-bras… Ma langue se mêle à la tienne alors que ton cri reste prisonnier à l'intérieur de ma bouche…

Je retire l'arme le plus doucement possible, après tout, tu es bien gentil de me laisser faire, pas la peine de te faire souffrir encore plus.

Quoique… cela m'aurait bien plu…

Une fois le couteau enlevé de ton bras, je mets fin au baiser, ma bouche parcourant ton visage, descendant le long de ton cou, où je laisse une trace de mon passage, puis parsemant ton bras d'une ligne de baiser, jusqu'à arriver à la plaie laissant échapper ton sang si pur…

Mon cœur, tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point j'aime le goût métallique du sang sur mon palais !

…Ca y'est, ta blessure ne saigne plus. Je te regarde, alors que mes mains finissent par attraper ton sexe.

Tu es si beau… m'entends-je dire.

Je te vois rougir devant mon compliment, mais je ne fais que dire là pure vérité mon ange. Mes caresses se font de plus en plus expertes, mes mains jouant avec ton sexe, tu cries de plus en plus fort…

Tu aimes… tant mieux…

Je souris devant ce spectacle ; tu es tellement beau sur ces draps blancs maculés de ton sang, alors que mes mains vont et viennent sur ton éveil.

Je… je vais venir…

… Alors, je retire mes mains. Tu grognes de frustration et me regardes durement… Je souris devant ta détresse, et tu n'a pas le temps de comprendre que déjà je m'enfonce en toi, mes mains posées sur tes hanches…

Tu hurles face à cette brutale intrusion et tu m'excites encore plus… Mais bientôt la douleur passe, et toi aussi tu en veux plus. Alors je me retire, avant de m'enfoncer encore une fois en toi… Je recommence mon manège et tes ongles se plantent dans mon dos, alors que je viens de plus en plus rapidement en toi…

K'so… C'est trop bon… dis-je.

Ha..Hai… plus vite… me dis-tu dans un souffle.

Tes gémissements me rendent fou, je suis complètement fou… Je m'enfonce encore plus loin en toi, alors qu'une de tes mains vient caresser ton propre plaisir…

Pardon mon cœur, je suis égoïste… J'enlève ta main de ton sexe, et la remplace par la mienne, alors que tu gémis de plus en plus…

J'ai envie de faire durer le plaisir, ça fait trop longtemps que je n'ai plus ressenti ce genre de choses…

Alors que je suis sur le point de jouir, je me retire brutalement et te retourne sur les draps avant de m'enfoncer à nouveau en toi…

A quatre pattes sur le lit, je t'entends hurler de plaisir alors que j'entre et ressors violemment.

Je vois ton corps briller sous la lumière de la lampe, ta peau satinée rougie par l'excitation, des gouttes perlant çà et là sur ton visage, tes cheveux se collant à ton front, alors que tu fermes les yeux pour ressentir tout le plaisir de cet instant…

Mon ange, tu es vraiment beau, et je souris alors que je commence à caresser ton sexe… Je vais bientôt mettre un terme à ce moment magique, encore quelques coups de butoirs et je vais venir…

D'ailleurs, toi aussi on dirait. Alors que tu me dis d'accélérer, je sens ta semence se répandre sur mes mains et sur les draps. L'étau de chair qui se ressert autour de mon sexe me fait jouir à mon tour, et dans un dernier râle, j'explose en toi…

C'était… magnifique. Dis-je alors que je me retire doucement.

Tu te retournes, me regardes, et dans un sourire me réponds :

Hai… On appelle ça faire l'amour, Kuroro-san.

Je te souris moi aussi, avant de t'embrasser une fois encore… Mais sans que je le veuille, mon baiser devient doux et tendre. C'est plutôt agréable, et tu as l'air d'aimer, alors je continue.

Quand on se sépare, tu me regardes avec ton beau sourire, tes yeux si rares allumés par un feu qui en ce moment me réchauffe le cœur…

Et je m'entends te demander, avec pour la première fois de ma vie, un doute affreux dans mon esprit :

Crois-tu… crois-tu que… tu puisses m'aimer un jour ?

Je vois ton regard surpris alors que j'ai comme une sorte de boule dans la gorge… Je préfère détourner mes yeux de toi ; partir serait une bonne idée…

Je commence à me lever lorsque je sens ta main se poser sur mon bras. Quelle agréable sensation, une douce chaleur s'insinue en moi, et ébranle mon cœur comme toi seul l'a fait auparavant…

Tu me forces à relever mon visage et je te vois sourire, et me dire :

Pas un jour, Kuroro… mais l'éternité…

Je suis tellement heureux ; pas comme lorsque je tue des adversaires redoutables, ou arrive à m'emparer d'objets vraiment précieux… Non, je suis heureux, c'est un sentiment que je n'avais jamais connu…

Je suis heureux, tu as dit que tu m'aimais !

Aishiteru… Kurapika…

F-I-N.

Voilaaaaaaaa un piti One-shot !… Bon bah j'avais dit que c'était un peu bizarre alors voila ! mdr… j'espère que z'avez aimé ! potouxxxxxxxx !

Zairoon !


	2. RaR

Hey non ce n'est pas un chapitre ou une nouvelle fic mais une réponse à toutes vos reviews ! … Je tenais à toutes vous remercier pour vos petits messages qui m'ont fait super plaisir donc à : Arlein de Lioncourt, Florinoir, Katoryu Diethel, Magdalen Zoldik, Miss Goupil…

Encore un immense merci à vouuuuuuuuus pour vos reviews !o bisou bisoux !

Zai !


End file.
